This invention relates to a new and improved tester for skin dryness employing an inexpensive, battery driven, I.C. comparator bridge circuit. An instantaneous, digital readout is obtained that is converted into a light readout using say, LEDs, or into a meter reading.
Various skin condition testing devices have been developed, but are usually bulky, cumbersome and quite expensive. Many of these devices require line wire power, and the possibility of an electric shock tends to deter potential users from being tested. Consequently, the use of these testing devices has been limited. Basically, a testing device is desired that requires few circuit components which are expensive and is lightweight; also, the device should operate at low power. Preferably, the testing device should not require adjustable settings or moving parts, and is readily portable.
Use of a battery powered device is inherently much safer than one powered by A.C. and would obviate the need for obtaining a design and circuit approval from one or more testing laboratories. There is also desired a skin testing device having a fast response time with repeatable results.